


Russ Did Not Sign Up For THIS

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Milt Chamberlain, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Stargate SG-1, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Disclaimer- I don't own Battle Creek or the Characters.<br/>P. S There is no wierd child abuse or anything like that in this story. It's all very kosher with a lot of fluff.</p><p>What happens when the clock is turned back on Milt, How does Russ handle the situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russ Did Not Sign Up For THIS

Russ Agnew did not sign up for this when he became a police officer. Russ’ day had been turned completely upside down. They’d been working a case, everything was typical, Milt used his fancy toys and Russ bitched about it and the merits of good old-fashioned detective work. Except everything went to hell when Milt touched some ugly ass sculpture on a desk. The agent shrunk before his very eyes.  
Russ had called the station, which had in turned called the FBI. The some military team from Colorado swooped in, barred BCPD from the investigation and bloody well tried to take Milt with them. Milt pitched a fit and bit a fully decorated Air Force General. After quite an impressive tantrum on Milt’s part, he was dumped on Russ and now the detective had found himself on protective duty.

Russ had tried to pawn the small agent off on everyone in the station but Milt was having none of it. Russ sighed, packed up his stuff and Milt and headed home. Now Russ was sat on the sofa with a small brown-eyed baby boy of about 17 months with tufts light brown hair sticking up everywhere. Thankfully the military jerk-offs who’d all but commandeered their case confirmed Milt would be back to his usual annoying self within 24 to 48 hours. Russ had no idea what he was in for,

At the five hour mark, Russ had fed Milt four times. Milt was a pig; he ate a lot. Russ had given him a bath four times as well because Milt was a pig. The little brat had damn near friend himself shoving a letter opener into the outlet. He’d managed to get his head stuck between the bars that supported Russ’ shelf. Russ spent 20 minutes trying to remove said child without resorting to butter. He still wasn’t sure how Milt had gotten stuck in the first place.

Five hours later, Russ was pretty sure every illusion of Milt being a perfect human being had been shattered. All Russ wanted was a nap, a nice long name. Except Milt just kept going. Russ had sang the ittsy bittsy spider with actions two hundred times, he’d given Milt a bath again after he’d found the flour in the cupboard and dumped it on himself. Russ had to make a lunging grab for Milt’s little butt before he dumped himself head first into the fish tank trying to catch the “fissies”. Russ doesn’t even want to know how Milt found away onto a four and half foot high credenza on his stumpy little legs.

At the 17-hour mark Russ had given Milt his fifth and final bath and wrestled him into pyjamas after the tot escaped twice to run about the apartment buck arse naked. Russ was dead on his feet. He’d kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the bed. Milt was busy rubbing his chubby baby hands on his stubbled jaw and then laughing so much he’d bounce on Russ’ chest. Milt flopped over whole body hugging Russ’ face.  
“ Wuff” Milt had been calling him Wuff and Wuffle all day. This also happened to be the exact time Milt fell asleep. Russ breathed a sigh of relief and extricated the sleeping kid from his face and plopped him on the other side of the bed. Milt couldn’t fall out of the bed with the wall being there. Russ passed out from shear and total exhaustion.

Milt stretched out and yawned, his foot hitting the wall. He cracked his eyes open; apparently he’d slept on Russ’ side of the bed last night. A flood of memories from the last 24 hours hit him like a tidal wave. Playing ittsy bitsy spider with Russ, getting pony rides and so many other things Milt smiled before rolling onto his side to caress Russ’ face.

Russ didn’t even open his eyes before grunting.  
“ If you need a damn bath again, or 7th breakfast. I’m giving you to those military nitwits.” Milt chuckled softly; he’d have thrown himself out of the window. He still couldn’t believe he’d bit somebody. Russ went to grumble some more but Milt cut him off with a kiss.  
“ Morning handsome, I’ll make you some French toast” Milt said and made to get up. Russ flopped over draping himself across Milt and promptly drifting back to sleep.  
“ I guess I could make them for lunch, even if you did try to hand me off to Holly and Font and the whole of the BCPD” Milt said to the sleeping man fingers combing through his hair.


End file.
